Las Mentiras que nos quedan
by Lonny S. Dwelf
Summary: One-shot. Bruce Wayne desearía que las cosas con Clark Kent fueran distintas. A veces, cualquier tiempo pasado sí fue mejor


**LAS MENTIRAS QUE NOS QUEDAN**

 _"Y aquí estoy, fingiendo que no tengo_

 _corazón para que no me lo vuelvan a romper"_

Reseguía la forma de su cuerpo, las finas líneas de su silueta danzante, protagonista de un sinfín de espasmos propios del sexo. Sabía que debería estar disfrutando del momento, del placer que aquella jovencita, cuyo nombre había olvidado, le estaba brindando como un nuevo espejismo al que debía agarrarse para no caer más en la autocompasión.

Sheryl, que así se llamaba la joven, tiró su melena azabache hacia un lado, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de lujuria irrefrenable. Lo deseaba, aunque ya no sabía si era a él, a su fortuna, a lo que representaba o cualquier otra circunstancia. Hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado de preocuparse de eso, pues ninguna de esas razones lo llenaba lo suficiente como para seguir adelante con esa ficticia relación. Sheryl arqueó su cuerpo, jadeando al sentir cómo Bruce Wayne la embestía de aquella manera tan salvaje. Siempre había pensado que ese playboy se comportaría de aquella manera en la cama, pero había algo en su manera de hacer que empezaba a hacerle temblar. Cada vez que la miraba, los ojos se oscurecían de un modo casi aterrador, como una amenaza o un aviso de que debía alejarse de él cuanto antes. Su idea de cazar al hombre más codiciado de Gotham City no parecía tan buena ahora que veía esos pequeños destellos de lo que realmente parecía reflejar su verdadera personalidad. Era eso o simplemente era parte de una imaginación sin límites que ya le había traído más de un problema.

Bruce la instó a abrir más sus piernas casi con un gruñido animal, apoyando su mano en su nuca para dejar de ver su rostro. De nuevo esa sensación de vacío en su pecho, de completo abandono al llegar a su segundo orgasmo de la noche, más que suficiente para alguien que había aceptado tener sexo por simple despecho, por no volver a casa solo. Y es que las cosas no habían salido como él esperaba, más bien cómo él deseaba, pues sabía que, por mucho empeño que le pusiera, ninguno de sus deseos se haría realidad.

Bruce Wayne había tenido que asistir a otras de las varias fiestas para la beneficencia que había organizado la propia ciudad de Gotham a favor de recaudar fondos para los sin techo. Él mismo había sido uno de los promotores de tal iniciativa, más cuando en sus largas guardias nocturnas había visto un sinfín de escenas que le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Se congratulaba de que era de las pocas veces que como empresario multimillonario pudiera hacer más que el propio Batman en semejantes circunstancias, por lo que no había dudado en invitar a tal evento a Clark Kent, amigo y compañero de armas.

Jamás lo diría, incluso pensarlo lo ponía de mal humor, pero era una realidad tácita que sentía una debilidad especial por ese hombre. Ya no era que fuera el mismísimo Superman, sino que, con los años, ese joven de Smallville criado entre tractores y paja, se había ido ganando su corazón hasta límites que él mismo se negaba a aceptar. Siempre acababa sintiendo la misma impotencia cuando se trataba de Clark, o Kal-El como le gustaba llamarlo para su regocijo. Siempre la misma impotencia de ser capaz de conseguir las mayores heroicidades con el traje del Caballero Oscuro, pero ser totalmente incapaz de hacerse con lo que más había anhelado en años.

\- ¡Bruce! – el escuchar su nombre en sus labios siempre le provocaba un escalofrío en cada célula de su piel, algo con lo que siempre había tenido que luchar a sabiendas de la más que demostrada perspicacia del kryptoniano para percibir los cambios físicos de las personas gracias a su privilegiada vista. Con suerte, Bruce había trabajado mucho en su autocontrol, en fingir, en mostrar aquello que el mundo esperaba de él y, aunque le hubiera gustado mostrarse libremente ante Clark, no podía. Ya no. Y la razón era la persona que estaba a su lado.

\- Señor Wayne, es un placer que nos haya invitado a esta fiesta – Lois Lane, aclamada periodista del Daily Planet y, según se rumoreaba, próxima candidata al Pulitzer por sus artículos de Superman. Ah, y esposa de Clark.

\- Es un placer que hayáis podido venir – Bruce sacó a relucir toda la parafernalia propia de lo que se suponía era él como millonario, como benefactor y como buen amigo. No lo era en absoluto, pues un amigo no detesta a la esposa del otro – Lois, hoy te ves especialmente hermosa – la mujer sonrió complacida, agarrada como estaba al brazo de su esposo. Incluso la propia palabra no le hacía justicia.

\- Se lo agradezco, Bruce. Fue un regalo de Clark por nuestro primer aniversario de boda – y ahí estaba de nuevo, la alusión a uno de los momentos más incómodos que le había tocado vivir, más siendo él el padrino del enlace y tener que pronunciar un discurso que ni él mismo había escrito. Alfred siempre había tenido más mano para esas cosas y así lo había demostrado ese 'inolvidable' día.

\- Buena elección… Kal – Clark lo miró sonrojado. Sabía lo que provocaba ese apelativo en el hombre y por eso lo usaba, tantas veces como pudiera. Era lo único que le quedaba.

\- Siempre lo llama así, pero Clark nunca ha sabido explicarme bien por qué – las palabras de Lois fueron como un soplo de aire fresco, un dardo directo a sus entrañas que empezaron a moverse inquietas hasta hacerle casi imposible seguir manteniendo la compostura. Aun así no cambió la expresión relajada de su rostro, tan sólo el peso de su cuerpo.

\- Es… - miró al kryptoniano un momento, quién había desviado su mirada- sólo un apodo. No tiene más que llamarlo Clarky o Hombretón – dijo quitándole importancia, pues nunca compartiría ese detalle con ella. Lois pareció algo decepcionada, quizás porque pensaba que todo aquello no dejaría de ser una línea más en otro de sus artículos recurrentes del héroe de Metrópolis, pero sentía que Clark no estaba del todo cómodo con todo aquello. Una cosa era salvar a la humanidad y que la gente se lo agradeciera y otra muy distinta ser el objeto de estudio para que tu esposa siga cosechando éxitos a tu costa. Siempre había pensado que Superman era demasiado bueno. Tanto para ella como para el resto del mundo. Alfred apareció como un bálsamo justo en ese instante para informarle de la llegada de uno de los inversores más importantes de la ciudad, y con el que planeaba hacer de ese proyecto algo sin precedentes, por lo que no dudó en disculparse ante Lois y Clark para así respirar algo de aire.

\- ¿De verdad es sólo un apodo? – le cuestionó Lois a su marido, agarrando una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero. El joven la miró, pues se había quedado mirando a Bruce mientras se alejaba.

\- Sí, es sólo eso – de nuevo esa sonrisa inocente, de nuevo esa proximidad que le hervía la sangre. Aún la distancia que los separaba, Bruce podía ver cómo Clark acortaba la distancia con Lois para, seguidamente, darle un suave beso en los labios. Ella parecía molesta. Se alegraba de ello - ¿Por qué no mejor damos una vuelta por aquí? Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a gente muy interesante, ¿no crees? – su esposa lo miró alzando una ceja, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa antes de dejarla a un lado, dando un largo vistazo a la sala y a los allí reunidos. Clark volvió a mirarle, pero él estuvo más ágil y focalizó toda su atención en el empresario que estaba intentando venderle un proyecto que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Aun así, asintió conforme.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de dos horas para que Bruce al fin quedara libre de conversaciones insustanciales, propuestas de todo tipo y ser objeto de miradas intencionadas por parte de cualquier jovencita, o mujer, que se preciara. Era el precio que debía pagar por ser quién era y, aunque estaba seguro que cualquier otro pagaría por tener ese status, él lo consideraba zafio. Aun así tenía que reconocer que también tenía necesidades físicas que no acostumbraba a ignorar cuando estaban en todo su apogeo. De ahí que una parte de él se dejara llevar por la mirada aguamarina de una de las jovencitas de la sala, quién parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima desde que se había alejado del antiguo grupo de 'amigos' de su padre. La miró y levantó su copa de champán, dibujando una sonrisa ladina antes de dar un buen sorbo al líquido dorado. La joven, ni corta ni perezosa, no dudó en acercarse a él con un buen movimiento de caderas adornadas con un espectacular vestido azul zafiro. No podía negar que estuviera increíblemente guapa.

\- Un gusto, señor Wayne – ella también alzó su copa para chocarla contra la de él – Me llamo Sheryl – Bruce no dejó de sonreír y se mantuvo firme.

\- Encantado – podía ver las intenciones de la joven. No era muy sutil en su ataque, pero Alfred siempre le había sugerido que debía darse tiempo para relajarse, o incluso divertirse. Tomaría su consejo, si la conversación fluía como era debido – Creo que no la había visto antes – la chica negó con la cabeza, moviendo su cabello azabache perfectamente peinado.

\- Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que vengo a un evento como este. Apenas y acabo de mudarme a la ciudad, así que… estoy algo perdida – 'Una dama en apuros', se dijo a sí mismo. 'Un clásico de la seducción'. Sabía de muy buena tinta lo que aquella estrategia amorosa había supuesto para muchos hombres a lo largo de la historia, esa necesidad de ser un héroe para la primera mujer que se presentaba en tales circunstancias. Bruce alargó su mano y agarró la de ella, acercándola delicadamente para dejar un beso suave en el dorso.

\- Será un placer hacerle de guía si… - pero ni tan siquiera pudo acabar la frase, cuando la fuerte mano de Clark lo agarró por el hombro, instándole a que lo atendiera.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – el multimillonario asintió de inmediato, olvidando cualquier presencia ajena al kryptoniano y siguiéndole a ciegas ante la expresión frustrada de la joven Sheryl. 'Eso ha estado cerca', murmuró para sí.

Bruce observó a Clark por la espalda, dándose cuenta de las miradas que enviaba hacia la sala, cerciorándose que Lois seguía distraída con su animada conversación sobre política exterior con un montón de tipos ricos. A él, como periodista, siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de conversaciones donde podía conocer diferentes opiniones y visiones de un mismo mundo, pero desde perspectivas distintas. Eso siempre le había dado una visión global de los problemas y siempre había considerado que era una gran cualidad de un buen periodista. Pero en esos momentos nada de esa conversación le importaba mucho, por lo que abrió la primera puerta que vio en uno de los largos pasillos que tenía aquél edificio, quedándose en la puerta hasta que Bruce pasó para cerrarla. No quería ser interrumpido. Por su lado, el millonario se mostraba expectante ante aquella actitud tan esquiva por parte de su amigo, pues no era para nada habitual.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Bruce, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que se ponía más serio. No había percibido nada anómalo durante la fiesta, pero él no tenía los súper poderes de Superman.

\- No me llames Kal-El delante de Lois – dijo de manera firme, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Quedamos en eso hace tiempo, Bruce – se quedó en silencio un momento, aun aguantándole la mirada – Creí que había quedado claro – el hijo de Gotham no cambió su postura, manteniendo sus ojos en él hasta que decidió desviar su mirada.

\- ¿Ese es un problema? – preguntó caminando resuelto por la habitación, que había resultado ser un despacho de grandes proporciones – Pensé que le habrías dicho a tu esposa tu nombre kryptoniano – y volvió a mirarlo – O eso hacen las personas que se aman – aquello había sido un golpe bajo, tanto para él como para Clark, pues estaba cargado de simbolismo. De lo que un día pudo ser y jamás sería.

\- No desvíes el tema – dijo bajando el tono de su voz – Sólo te pido que… evites ese nombre –

\- ¿Siempre o sólo cuando esté ella delante? – respondió rápidamente Bruce, girándose para mirarlo de nuevo. Odiaba cuando Clark… no, Kal-El se ponía de aquella manera tan dramática.

\- Mejor llámame Clark – dijo al cabo de un rato, bajando su mirada ya dispuesto a irse de la sala, pero Bruce sentía que aquello apenas y estaba comenzando.

\- Ese no es tu nombre – dijo apretando sus dientes.

\- Es el nombre que me dieron mis padres, así que sí, Bruce, lo es – dijo el kryptoniano de manera rotunda, dejando salir un profundo suspiro justo después – Clark Joseph Kent, para ser más exactos – podía entender muchas cosas de él. El amor incondicional a sus padres terrícolas, el deseo irrefrenable que había tenido siempre de encajar, de ser como los demás, su determinación por proteger a los débiles, salvar a todo el mundo con sus propias manos… eran cosas que admiraba de Clark. Él siempre había sido considerado la luz, la esperanza, aquél al que recurrir en los momentos más oscuros, mientras que él siempre había estado más cómodo moviéndose en las sombras, en el miedo. De los dos, seguramente él era el más humano, y a veces por ello cometía tantos errores. Porque sabía que aquella renuncia a su verdadero nombre, aquél que sus padres le habían dado antes de enviarlo lejos de un planeta a punto de desaparecer, no era por desprecio, o por falta de amor a su yo alienígena. Bruce sabía que todo residía en el miedo, el temor de Clark de fallarle a Lois. Otra vez.

\- Como quieras, Clark – dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón – Pero no puedes pedirme que no pueda llamarte Kal cuando estemos solos – el aludido sonrió tristemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Eres un manipulador, Bruce Wayne – el hombre sonrió de lado, casi adulado por lo que le estaba diciendo. Caminó hacia él y rozó su mejilla con el pulgar, admirando el hermoso sonrojo que tenía su amigo. Abrió ligeramente sus labios, bajando su dedo hasta la boca de Clark, cuando este cerró los ojos y se apartó de él lentamente – Debo volver a la fiesta. Lois… - y Bruce lo miró frunciendo el ceño- me estará buscando – el kryptoniano tragó saliva, agarrando el pomo de la puerta para salir, aun estando indeciso.

\- No te preocupes más… - escuchó a su espalda, obligándolo a girarse- Sólo fue una noche hace… mucho tiempo – dijo el millonario, relajando su expresión, como si no le hubiera importado mucho todo lo que había pasado – Ve y disfruta de la noche, Kal – el aludido apretó más el pomo de la puerta hasta sentirlo crujir bajo su mano. Bruce… Bruce jamás dejaría de ser un capullo engreído al que… y cerró los ojos, censurándose a sí mismo por pensar así de su compañero aun estando casado.

Cuando al fin salió del despacho, dejando la puerta medio abierta, el hijo de Gotham se dejó caer en uno de los sillones visiblemente agotado, física y mentalmente. No sabía cuánto más podría seguir con aquella tensión sexual mal resuelta hacía tiempo, pero una parte de él tampoco le importaba, pues era la manera más retorcida que lo mantenía unido a Clark, a Kal-El y esos sentimientos prohibidos que compartían uno hacia el otro. Porque era una realidad que se amaban, de una forma salvaje e hiriente, pero amor al fin y al cabo. De ahí que odiara a Lois con toda su alma, que fingiera delante de ella como había hecho toda su vida, pero que le molestara ver cualquiera de las muestras de cariño que se tenían, como el maldito matrimonio que eran. Sí, odiaba muchas cosas de ese mundo, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse permitido llegar hasta ese punto tan patético de su existencia. ¿En qué momento había dejado de lado sus aventuras amorosas con Selina o Talia para dejar que ese alien se robara toda su atención? A veces lo odiaba, otras lo compadecía, y la mayoría lo amaba de una manera cínica.

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos con la inesperada presencia de… ¿Sheryl? La joven voluptuosa de generosas caderas estaba delante de él, ofreciéndole una copa de whisky. Estaba a contraluz y podía apreciar el contorno de sus deliciosos muslos a través de la tela de su vestido.

\- ¿Una noche dura? – aquello le hizo sonreír. Obviamente aquello no podía semejarse a ninguna de sus muchas otras noches memorables vestido de Batman, pero ella no podía saberlo.

\- No para ti, ¿verdad? – alargó su mano y agarró la copa – ¿Me estabas buscando? – la joven sonrió de lado, acercándose a él hasta rozar sus rodillas.

\- ¿Te asustaría si dijera que sí? – Bruce alzó su ceja, fijándose en el azul magnético de sus ojos. Bebió todo el líquido ambarino de uns vez, tragandolo sonoramente, hasta dejar el vaso a un lado antes de levantarse.

\- Vámonos de esta fiesta – y sin decir nada más, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella saliendo del despacho hacia la sala con toda la intencionalidad de ser visto. Sheryl, sonriente ante el triunfo conseguido, se dejó llevar hasta abrazarse al cuerpo del millonario como si de un trofeo se tratara, aun desconociendo que sería un nombre anónimo más de la larga lista de despechos de Bruce Wayne.

\- Vaya, parece que tu amigo no pierde el tiempo – comentó jocosa Lois, sacando una pequeña libreta que siempre guardaba en su bolso – Seguro que debe ser otra modelo, como la última vez. ¿Tú qué crees, cariño? Lo conoces mejor que yo – pero Clark estaba lejos de responderle a su esposa, incapaz de apartar los ojos de ese par de siluetas que se alejaban rumbo a la calle. Dolía, dolía más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado y no acababa de entender por qué todo aquello no había acabado cuando había decidido casarse con Lois. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, desviando su mirada herida hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera la periodista.

\- No… No lo sé, Lois – se forzó a reír, mostrando ese lado torpe y despistado que le hacía ganar tiempo - ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya al hotel? La verdad es que estoy cansado – lo cierto era que, si pudiera volar, habría salido pitando del lugar, directo al pequeño apartamento que aún conservaba de su soltería, pero Lois se enfadaría con él, aun usando la más que relamio excusa de 'Alguien me necesita al otro lado del mundo'.

\- Si, claro. Ahora que uno de los anfitriones se ha ido, no hay mucho más que hacer por aquí -la mujer sonrió afable, acariciando la mejilla de su esposo- ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo... desubicado - Clark agarró la mano de su mujer y la besó, aferrándose a ese lado superfluo suyo, pero sin responder ni a esa ni a ninguna de las preguntas posteriores que le hizo. Estaba cansado.

Siendo noche cerrada, y rodeado de la quietud propia de la madrugada, Clark Kent se quedó mirando el devenir del tiempo en el reloj de la mesita de noche del hotel. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y algo dentro de él no dejaba de recordarle cual era su triste realidad, mientras observaba a Lois dormir plácidamente a su lado. 'No los puedes tener a ambos. Escogiste y debes asumir las consecuencias de tus decisiones'. A esa hora, Bruce seguiría estando con esa mujer, seguiría en su cama, saciándose de su cuerpo. Colocó una mano en su frente húmeda y tiró su cabello hacia atrás, notando por primera vez cómo los dedos le temblaban. Y fue entonces que, sintiéndose amparado por el manto de la noche, Kal-El lloró en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas ante la pérdida irreparable de su alma.

 _"Lloré tanto que al final no sabía por quién_

 _estaba llorando, si por esa persona o por mí"_


End file.
